Broken Hearts
by goori goori
Summary: This is Cloud's Journey to search for Aerith in Kingdom Hearts. Learn what he did and how he got there. A fanfic you don't wanna miss please R+R!!!


Broken Hearts  
  
Note from Author: I have not beaten FFVII or Kingdom Hearts. I've played Kingdom Hearts enough to write a fanfic about Cloud's journey to search for Aeris. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. But this is infact.my style  
  
  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
"So what are you going to do next, Cloud?" Barret asked  
  
Cloud tightly gripped his Buster sword and looked up to the blue sky. The gang looked up with him. They saw nothing but clouds and birds flying.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Cid said  
  
"Do you ever wonder.if there are other worlds than this one where the dead go and live in peace?" Cloud said.  
  
"Yes, there is. It's called 'Heaven'" Cid answered  
  
"No, not that. I mean different planets out of our solar system."  
  
Tifa interrupted the conversation with a weird look on her face. "Cloud, are you okay? Still can't get over Aerith?"  
  
"Hey! Let the man be!" Barret yelled.  
  
"Aerith is alive.I feel it." Cloud walked away.  
  
  
  
The Promise  
  
The weather was perfect. Gentle winds swayed around the grass field and creatures of the wild lived in peace. There was not a monster in sight. A few yards from Midgar, was a man with spikey blonde hair, sitting on a rock next to the river and his sword next to him. He looked at the river flow with a sound so gentle, that he could flow with it. He smiled for a second, then that smile went away and his face was left expressionless.  
  
"You seem angry." A voice said.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" The man quickly grabbed his sword and looked around. There was no one.  
  
"Hey, you, I'm right here."  
  
Cloud turned around and swung. Nothing.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded.  
  
"Okay, okay" A blue figure appeared in his eyes. He had a creepy looking face. His skin was blue and he had blue flames on his head for hair. "I know what you want." He said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hades, Cloud"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know everything about you. Now, about that world you were talking about. I can take you there. I can-"  
  
"Did you say everything?" Cloud said with a mad look on his face.  
  
"Uh.. yeah? Don't you listen to what others say to you? Anyways, on to the subject, oh yeah, didn't your mother ever tell you not to interrupt somebody's conversation?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bummer. Okay! Ah shoot.look what you did. I don't know what I was talking about again! Oh! I remember." Hades cleared his throat. "I can take you there and I can make that dream come true."  
  
"What dream. My dreams have been nightmares since Aerith."  
  
"Died? Haha! She's not dead you know, that world you were talking about. She's there. If you want to meet her, all you have to do is keep a promise."  
  
"A promise?"  
  
"Yes. A Promise."  
  
"What is the promise?"  
  
"Okay, I know how strong you are and back where I'm from, there is a man named Hercules. He's the strongest man in the world and I want to take him out as in killing him. We have tournaments held in Olympus Coliseum and that is where all the great fighters fight. I want you to take him out. And if you do take him out, your hard work will get you to Aerith. But first, you must join the darkness."  
  
Cloud didn't like the sound of it. He didn't like killing people and he very well didn't like darkness. He thought for a while and came up with a plan.  
  
"Darkness?"  
  
"Yes, the darkness."  
  
"I promise. Take me to Aerith."  
  
"Oh wait, wait, and wait. You have to sign this contract." Hades snapped his hands and a big book fell from the sky. The book had thousands of pages and rules. "Okay, this is your contract. Once you sign, you're with me."  
  
Hades handed Cloud a pen. He slowly got the pen and signed. It was done. The deal was made and from now on, Cloud was under Hades.  
  
"Now that the promise is made, take my hand. Aerith is waiting for you." Hades held out his right hand and waited for Cloud to grab it.  
  
Cloud took Hades hand and smiled. They vanished into the air.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Yo, Tifa! Where Cloud at? He gonna be late!" Barret yelled  
  
"I have no idea! He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Tifa was busy serving beer and liquor to her customers.  
  
"I haven't seen him since that whole 'other world' talk." Red XIII said  
  
"Well, I saw him sitting down on a rock next to the river an hour ago." Cid said as he slowly drank his tea.  
  
"Maybe he did find a way to that so called world he wanted to go to." Vincent said with one eye closed and his arms crossed.  
  
"You really think so? Can't be. He's probably walking around." Yuffie said.  
  
"Enough with your nonsense stories! Barret, go out there and look for him!" Tifa yelled  
  
"I'm going I'm going!" Barret walked out of the bar and out to the river. "Nothing here.Wait, what's this?" Barret picked up a folded paper from the ground and opened it.  
  
Aerith Is alive. Goodbye, friends.  
  
Barret was shocked. "What the." 


End file.
